The present invention is generally directed to personal mobility vehicle suspension systems and, more specifically, to a personal mobility vehicle suspension system that compensates for irregularities in a surface during travel thereover by the personal mobility vehicle.
Personal mobility vehicles (PMVs) typically provide mobility for persons having a limited ability to walk or who are completely unable to walk on their own. Such PMVs typically include a relatively sturdy frame supported on wheels with at least one motor for powered movement. A seat is mounted on the frame, and user controls are conveniently located on the personal mobility vehicle within easy reach of the user to regulate operation.
One of the problems associated with conventional PMVs is that there is a tendency to jar a user and tip backwards or forwards when irregularities in a surface are encountered, or when negotiating steeply inclined ramps or other surfaces. Various suspension mechanisms have been developed to increase vehicle stability and to reduce vibrations transmitted to a user. However, such systems still tend to have a relatively rough ride (i.e., tend to transmit a high amount of vibration to a user, and to cause a rocking and tippy ride) when traveling over irregularities. This results in such suspension systems requiring frequent recalibration, repair, spring replacement, and/or replacement of other worn parts.
It would be advantageous to provide a PMV having a suspension system that compensates for irregularities to allow generally smooth traversing of ground surface obstacles encountered by the PMV, and which specifically provides greater wheel contact with the ground surface, for enhanced stability. It is also preferable that such a suspension be relatively durable and sturdy.